Icha Icha Paradise
by Scarlett Mayfair
Summary: Hiashi viaja e o dojo fica sob os cuidados de Neji e Hinata. Para eliminar o tédio, convidaram alguns amigos, sendo que Neji não avisa sobre o convite. Para piorar, eles resolvem ouvir a conversa das meninas. :: NejiTen x SasuHina :: REESCREVENDO
1. I Começando pelo fim

**Disclaimer:** Naruto é de autoria de Kishimoto Masashi.

**Autoras:** Scarlett Mayfair e Ruby Moon

**Gênero:** Humor / Romance

**Classificação:** 16 anos

**Casais:** Neji x Tenten - Sasuke x Hinata

**Aviso:** Insinuações de hentai.

* * *

**I. COMEÇANDO PELO FIM  
**

**

* * *

**

**Hinata POVS**

Há uma coisa que eu aprendi: muitos dos nossos sonhos e desejos, quando alcançados, não passam de uma conquista. Você simplesmente não os sente e não compreende por que a felicidade absoluta não veio junto... Afinal, eu não sempre desejei o Naruto-kun? Ele me parecia tão inalcançável e, então, lá estava ele ao meu lado - o meu namorado. Foram tempos felizes: ele sempre me buscava para passear, passávamos à tarde juntos e tínhamos nosso momento romântico abraçados ao pôr-do-sol. Seria um conto de fadas perfeito, se isso não tivesse virado uma monótona rotina.

-Hinata! - ele me chamava, mas eu já sabia tudo o que aconteceria; raras vezes o programa se tornava diferente. Eu já estava cansada disso e dava para perceber o mesmo no olhar perdido de Naruto-kun.

Ele sempre foi agradável e uma pessoa bastante transparente, algo que talvez não fosse tão bom... Qualquer um podia chegar aos seus pensamentos ao ler seus olhos. Além de tudo, eu sempre soube que o sentimento dele por Sakura-san jamais morreu... E isso incomodava. Penso que ficamos juntos para eu ter a minha chance de amá-lo, enquanto ele teria a sua de esquecer a Sakura-san. Evoluiu, mas parou. O coração dele já estava cansado; o meu, desiludido. Confesso que nunca simpatizei com aquela garota, embora ela nunca tenha feito nada para mim. Eu notava o interesse dela pelo meu namorado, porém ele era cego o suficiente para acreditar que ela ainda amava o Sasuke-san.

Sasuke-san... Ele se tornou uma presença constante em minha vida por causa de Naruto-kun. A companhia dele me agradava, embora ele fosse quieto e reservado - o oposto de Naruto-kun. Eu jamais tive acesso aos seus pensamentos e isso me intrigava. Quem era Uchiha Sasuke? Após toda aquela confusão gerada por ele... Eu nada podia saber daquele rapaz enigmático.

Os dias se tornavam mais pesados. Naruto-kun demonstrava nada além de amizade em seus olhos, mas não sabia como dizer ou conversar. Eu acreditava que poderia ser apenas fase, momento. Estranho, mas apenas sentia medo de perdê-lo.

Eu o deixei livre e bem... Isso aconteceu há alguns meses. Ele e Sakura-san começaram a namorar uns tempos atrás, o que me incomodou um pouco. Embora eu não goste mais dele, de alguma forma isso me incomoda. Seria esse o sentimento de posse? Estou no auge dos meus 18 anos, espiando um casal de namorados que nada tem a ver comigo. Posso ver como o Naruto-kun age de forma mais... Apaixonada? Eu diria que é assim que ele age com Sakura-san.

Então sinto uma mão em minha cabeça e aquela voz característica me dizer:

- Está sentindo falta do dobe? Arrependida de ter terminado?

Assustei-me e virei num pulo. A cara era séria, embora mostrasse que estava ali pacificamente.

- Sa... U-Uchiha-san.

Ele apenas continuou olhando. Que reação era aquela? O que ele fazia ali?

- Não precisa tanta formalidade. Mesmo que eu não seja bem-vindo.

- Não... Não.. É nada disso - minha voz morria ao mesmo tempo em que a vergonha subia.

Ele contraiu um pouco os olhos, sorrindo de canto e fitando o casal mais à frente.

- Está sentindo falta dele.

- ... - a minha voz morreu; eu só queria sumir da vista dele.

- Não tenha vergonha - a mão dele bagunçou meus cabelos. Eu estranhei aquela atitude.

- N-não... - fechei levemente os olhos, como se aquele simples "não" aliviasse todo o meu nervosismo.

Foi dessa maneira que o meu verdadeiro paraíso começou a se formar - o meu verdadeiro conto de fadas. Ele nasceu na escuridão dos olhos daquele Uchiha.

**Tenten POVS**

Foi um lindo romance épico. Quem diria que eu, Mitsashi Tenten, seria namorada do disputado Hyuuga Neji? Praticamente um título de honra! Tudo começou logo após retornamos da nossa missão contra o cara azul da Akatsuki, na qual o Neji me salvou. Bem, esse foi o pontapé inicial...

Para defender Konoha, lutamos lado a lado. Eu me senti numa história de amor entre guerreiros, cuja qual o homem se deixa atingir para sua amazona não ser ferida. Não foi exatamente uma cena de auto-sacrifício, mas Neji realmente me protegeu e ficou ferido. Não vale a pena recordar coisas tristes; o importante é que ele se recuperou!

Foi um relacionamento bastante turbulento por causa dos nossos gênios completamente distintos - pelo menos assim nada virava uma rotina. Três anos de namoro... Que foram pelo ralo. Há alguns meses, Neji terminou comigo por ciúmes do Kiba! Senti-me ultrajada, pois não ocorreu nada entre mim e o Inuzuka! Como Neji ousou desconfiar de mim? Idiota! Um gênio completamente idiota no quesito enxergar o que está à sua volta.

Poderia estar feliz ao lado dele, mas meu riso de alegria morre quando lembro de que ele é tão cabeça quente. Penso se ele não fez isso por mero orgulho; o medo de os amigos rirem de sua cara ao saberem da história... E então ele vai e termina. Simples. E ainda sai de cabeça erguida.

E ele que sempre foi tão ponderado... Imbecil. Já que ele queria tanto um par de chifres do Inuzuka, eu o dei. Na verdade, não dei porque não estamos mais namorando. Já está amanhecendo e eu não consegui pregar o olho. Kiba continua dormindo profundamente ao meu lado - bem, pelo menos o término do namoro serviu para eu conhecer novas experiências, se é que me entendem. Fingi dormir ao sentir os dedos de Kiba passearem por minhas costas, despertando-me do sono que eu não tive ao sentir seus lábios quentes depositarem um beijo em minhas costas:

- Acorda dorminhoca - sussurrou no meu ouvido, afastando meu cabelo para ter acesso ao meu pescoço. Voltei-me para ele.

- Bom dia - sorri-lhe. - Dormiu bem?

- Sim... - como um gato, veio se aproximando de mim e refugiou sua cabeça em meus seios. Eu sentia muita falta de Neji, porém eu gostava da companhia de Kiba.

Após um tempo, ele foi ao banheiro fazer sua higiene matinal, e eu fui logo em seguida. Quando voltei, ele me lançou na cama... Era a cara dele uma _rapidinha_ pela manhã.

• X •

Pela noite, Hinata se reuniu com seus familiares para uma rápida reunião acerca das últimas recomendações antes de seu pai viajar. Hanabi estava em missão, portanto, Hinata ficaria, teoricamente, sozinha no dojo - havia convidado Tenten:

- Com licença, Hiashi-sama - Neji entrou respeitosamente, unindo-se aos dois membros da Souke.

- Hum. Neji - a voz de Hiashi soava soberana.

- Sim.

- Ficará incumbido de ficar nessa casa também. Tenho de viajar e acho que é perigoso duas mulheres ficarem sozinhas, mesmo sendo duas kunoichis

- Sim - Neji segurou o suspiro enquanto pensava que estaria de babá .

- Pode convidar um amigo, se isso for do seu agrado - Hiashi avisou.

- Como quiser, Hiashi-sama.

Hinata ficou desconfortável com aquela situação. Não podia se contrapor às ordens do pai, embora soubesse que não seria uma boa idéia ter Neji e Tenten sob o mesmo teto... E seria indelicado suspender o convite feito à amiga. A reação de Neji foi normal perante aquelas palavras, pois ele sabia que Hanabi estava em missão e a única amiga que Hinata convidaria para dormir em sua casa seria a Tenten.

- Podem ir - o pai de Hinata se levantou e saiu do local.

A garota suspirou e olhou para o primo, mas nada falou. Franziu as sobrancelhas e coçou a cabeça; estava visivelmente nervosa. Neji parecia intrigado.

- Não será a primeira vez que ficará sozinha, será?

- Não... - olhou para baixo.

- É por causa do pedido do seu pai então?

- Não...

Neji se deu por vencido, pois sabia que Hinata não diria nada.

- Vou para casa. Talvez eu pense em chamar alguém.

Hinata somente suspirou e coçou a cabeça. Não tinha mais a certeza de se mais alguém viria ou quem seria, tudo para aumentar sua preocupação.

• X •

A noite já havia pousado sobre Konoha e, no dojo Hyuuga, Hinata e Neji estavam sentados na varanda, aguardando a chegada de seus convidados. Neji não sabia que a convidada era Tenten; como Hanabi estava em missão e Hiashi havia mencionado que o rapaz ficaria no dojo com duas kunoichis, Hinata deduziu que o primo já soubesse que se tratava de Tenten – afinal, era a melhor amiga de Hinata. Em contrapartida, Neji achava que Hanabi voltaria de sua missão em breve e avisou a prima de que seu convidado era o Uchiha, o que deixou a garota meio perturbada. A confusão acerca da convidada de Hinata se formou com a chegada de Tenten:

- O que ela veio fazer aqui? – interrogou Neji de forma gélida.

- Ela ficará conosco, pensei que soubesse... – estava envergonhada e nervosa. – Otou-san comentou que teria outra garota além de mim na casa...

- Você acha que eu teria concordado se soubesse que a garota era ela? – parecia realmente bravo. – Pensei que Hiashi-sama se referisse à Hanabi-sama.

- Ela saiu em uma missão e demorará, pelo menos, umas duas semanas.

O Hyuuga ficou em silêncio, mordendo-se de raiva. Hinata preferiu não puxar papo. Junto com Tenten vinha Ino, ambas parecendo camelos - era enorme bagagem que traziam. Hinata se espantou quando viu a quantidade de coisas que Tenten trazia e, além de tudo, a presença de Ino.

- Neji, vai ficar olhando pra gente com essa cara de bunda? Venha ajudar! – gritou a loira.

O rapaz se levantou, mirando a kunoichi de forma gélida.

- Veja como fala comigo - caminhou e tomou bruscamente as malas. - Para que trazer se não tem capacidade de carregar? - disse com o mesmo tom inexpressivo, ignorando a presença de Tenten.

- São bagagens da Tenten. Só vim ajudar a trazer.

Os ex-namorados se olharam brevemente de forma hostil, ignorando a presença um do outro.

Neji levou as malas sem maiores dificuldades e as depositou no quarto da prima. Assim que as meninas entraram, o Hyuuga se retirou. Resolveu voltar ao local onde se encontrava anteriormente - queria evitar a presença de Tenten.

- Por que ele está aqui, Hinata? – Tenten questionou ao descer as escadas atrás das duas garotas.

- Meu pai pediu que ele viesse cuidar da gente...

- Rá! Quanto machismo! Imagine se é preciso que aquele imbecil nos proteja – estava indignada. Nessas alturas, Neji já havia se levantado e já estava dentro da habitação, fuzilando a morena com o olhar.

- Você definitivamente não precisa ficar – foi seco. – Pode voltar para a sua casa.

- Vá você! Fui convidada antes.

- Bem gente, o papo está animado – Ino se pronunciou -, mas eu vou para casa.

- Não! – Tenten a segurou pelo punho.

- Por que não?

- Porque... – parou para pensar por um instante. – Porque é melhor três contra um!

Hinata, Ino e Neji ficaram estupefatos com a resposta infantil.

- Pois agora serão dois contra um – a loira retrucou. – Aliás, acho que a Hinata é café-com-leite. A briga será um contra um. Justo, não? – desvencilhou-se da kunoichi e, antes de sair, olhou para Neji que estava parado na porta. – Resolvam as pendengas amorosas – sorriu marota e deu uma piscadela, mas o Hyuuga não deixou transparecer o constrangimento.

Assim que Ino saiu, deu de cara com o outro convidado:

- Olá Sasuke-kun – saudou-o. – Boa sorte com a briga.

- Que briga? – mas a loira não respondeu, apenas caminhou para fora do terreno Hyuuga.

O rapaz chegou mais perto e revirou os olhos. _"Ah, que ótimo! Briguinha amorosa"_ pensou impaciente. Hinata suspirou fundo quando viu Sasuke e sua cara mais fechada do que o habitual. A noite seria longa...

• X •

O jantar teria sido ótimo, se os antigos namorados não houvessem brigado. Após uma discussão fervorosa, Neji e Tenten se dirigiram para seus respectivos quartos, alegando terem perdido o apetite. A herdeira Hyuuga se levantou da mesa para lavar os pratos, e estranhou quando viu o Uchiha juntar as coisas antes. Não conseguiu segurar o comentário que deveria ter ficado para si:

- Você é "uma boa dona de casa" - disse espantada e ficou ainda mais surpresa quando percebeu que havia falado alto o suficiente para o rapaz ouvir.

- Sou? - olhou de canto e continuou a ajudar.

- Sim... - a voz quase não saiu e ela apressou as coisas, encolhendo-se.

- As vantagens de quando se mora sozinho - olhou de canto novamente e deu um meio sorriso. Hinata achou que ele tivesse ficado bravo, mas o meio sorriso lhe confirmou que a frase foi levada na esportiva. - Não precisa ficar assim. - Ela ainda estava encolhida

- Não, não é n-nada! Eu... Eu estou assim porque as coisas não andaram bem - conseguiu contornar perfeitamente a vergonha.

- Eles são duas crianças idiotas.

A Hyuuga, que pegava mais um prato para lavar, deixou seu olhar se perder pela vista da janela. A resposta foi inesperada e soou um tanto agressiva.

- Hã... - procurava uma resposta - É... - viu Sasuke se por ao seu lado para enxugar a louça.

-Não há necessidade de ficarem de briguinhas para ver quem tem razão ou quem é melhor.

- S-são dois orgulhosos.

- Pior que vou ter que dormir com um rabugento - era o sujo falando do mal lavado, Hinata pensou.

Continuando a conversa que fluía naturalmente, em poucos minutos tudo estava arrumado - a bagunça era pouca e o trabalho em dupla foi mais rápido do que o esperado. O silêncio se estabeleceu, criando um clima incômodo.

- V-vamos lá fora? - era melhor ficar daquele modo olhando a paisagem do que trancafiados na cozinha olhando um para a cara do outro.

Dirigiram-se à varanda e cada um sentou num canto. Hinata procurava a lua, quando uma certa pergunta tirou sua atenção do céu negro.

- Pensando no Naruto?

Maldita pergunta, maldito Uchiha! As cenas de Sakura e Naruto voltaram à mente da Hyuuga.

- Não – respondeu, fechando os olhos.

- Não deveria gastar seu tempo assim - olhou pra moça. - Vai ficar igual Tenten.

Balançou a cabeça negativamente de forma desesperada, e depois apoiou-a em suas mãos, tentando se esconder.

-Não falei por mal - a voz era séria, porém o rapaz se censurou por sempre dar uma mancada quando estava prestes a fazer uma amizade. Era algo típico de sua personalidade afastar as pessoas.

- Não se preocupe – disse com seu tom de voz terno. – Bem, está esfriando. Acho que vou me recolher para tomar um banho e ir dormir. Vai ficar aí?

- Sim.

Hinata tentou ser simpática, mas estava inquieta com o último comentário do Uchiha – o qual a comparava com Tenten. Já o rapaz preferiu não prolongar o papo, pois havia ido longe demais naquele assunto e sabia disso.

• X •

Após dois dias de convivência, Hinata e Sasuke não suportavam mais as brigas idiotas de Neji e Tenten. Sasuke geralmente estourava com os dois e dizia algumas coisas, que resultava em um silêncio abrupto e a ida de cada um para um cômodo da casa. Já o convívio de Sasuke e Hinata era bastante harmonioso, visto que a conversa entre eles fluía muito bem e se tornava cada vez mais longa, passando por diversos assuntos. Enquanto Hinata preparava o almoço no terceiro dia, Sasuke ajeitava a mesa para a refeição. A paz da casa foi interrompida quando os outros dois moradores desceram as escadas em uma discussão ferrenha acerca do banheiro.

- Tem banheiro no quarto de Hinata-sama! Você atrapalha usando o banheiro principal da casa!

- Esse é o seu argumento para contornar o fato de que deixou a tampa levantada? E eu acho que todos deveriam usar o mesmo banheiro, assim temos menos coisa para limpar.

- Preguiçosa. Só que se você quer que todos usem o mesmo banheiro, coopere e não fique trancada nele por quase uma hora! Há outras três pessoas na casa que precisam usá-lo!

E a discussão prosseguiu. Sasuke comprimiu os lábios e suspirou, a fim de extravasar a raiva que estava sentindo daquelas duas vozes. Para a surpresa dos três, Hinata saiu da cozinha e entrou na sala:

- Já chega!

Os três olharam atônitos para a sempre calma e envergonhada Hinata. Jamais tinham visto a garota gritar e tampouco com uma expressão tão irritada. Hinata aguentava tudo quieta e jamais se impôs, mas aquela situação estava ficando insuportável.

- Vocês não são duas crianças – começou, agora sem gritar. – Parem de pensar um pouco em si mesmos e lembrem-se que há outras duas pessoas nessa casa que não aguentam mais ouvir as vozes de vocês dois gritando por motivos banais. Se a companhia de um incomoda tanto o outro, que um dos dois vá embora! Ou que os dois vão embora, tanto faz. Façam isso ou, como adultos, passem a agir de forma madura. Não precisam se tratar com amor e carinho, mas ao menos com respeito. Chega dessa baixaria. Toda a Konoha sabe que o fim do relacionamento de vocês nunca ficou bem resolvido. Ainda não terminei de falar – adiantou-se ao ver os lábios entreabertos de ambos. – Neji-nii-san, Tenten-san não te traiu naquela missão – olhou para o primo. – Seria ridículo ela não ir em uma missão com o Kiba-kun por causa dos seus ciúmes bobos. Imagine se ela se negasse a ir e desse tal explicação à Hokage? Patético. Tenten-chan – olhou para a amiga. – Não é que o Neji-nii-san não confie em você ou tenha passado a te odiar, mas você deu a confirmação da suposta traição, que só ocorreu na mente doentia dele, após começar a sair com o Kiba-kun. Bem, já expus o que houve, agora tratem de se resolver e ver o que farão. As opções já foram dadas

Terminado o discurso, Hinata e sua colher de pau retornaram à cozinha. Neji e Tenten estavam petrificados na escada, enquanto Sasuke piscou um par de vezes, pois não acreditava que Hinata tinha dito tudo aquilo

O almoço foi silencioso, entretanto Neji e Tenten não estavam mais brigando - apenas trocando poucas palavras e sendo frios um com o outro. Não era a melhor coisa do mundo, mas já era melhor do que os escândalos dos dias anteriores.

Ino foi visitá-los no final da tarde, e ficou extremamente incomodada com o clima mórbido da casa. Ela estava na sala junto com os quatro anfitriões.

- Gente, o que acham de fazermos uma reuniãozinha na noite que vem? – disse animada.

- Não.

- Não – pela primeira vez, Tenten concordava com Neji. – Não estou em clima para balburdia.

- Que nojo de vocês dois – a loira comentou. – Ah Hinata, o que acha da idéia? – a Hyuuga percebeu, no olhar de Ino, que aquela idéia era para tentar quebrar o gelo entre Tenten e Neji.

- Acho que não tem problema vir umas três ou quatro pessoas, né? – deu um sorriso meigo.

- É, mas que não venha nem uma pessoa a mais – Sasuke finalizou.

- Ok – a loira sorriu. – Preparem a casa para amanhã, que eu escolherei a dedo os convidados.

Não houve mais nenhum acontecimento relevante após Ino ter ido embora. Na manhã do dia seguinte, o silêncio era cortado por alguns pássaros e alguma conversa das meninas. Sasuke trocava poucas palavras enquanto Neji sumiu para _pensar na vida_. Enquanto isso, as meninas se preparavam para começarem a cozinhar:

- D-desculpe-me Tenten-chan. Não queria ter sido grossa

- Está tudo bem, Hina-chan - Tenten deu um sorriso sem graça - Uma hora a gente tinha que parar com aquilo mesmo. Você só apressou as coisas – falou descontraída, soltando uma risada. Hinata sorriu, mas continuou preocupada.

-Mesmo? Está tudo bem... Mesmo?

- Mesmo! Pelo menos entre nós - piscou um olho. - Já com ele... - Hinata coçou a cabeça e soltou um suspiro; a amiga não tinha jeito. - Mas agora vamos nos apressar, porque depois disso vamos fazer coisas gostosas para hoje à noite!

• X •

A tarde avançava e algumas guloseimas já enchiam a mesa. Eram pães, geléia e doces que Tenten fazia com o maior mimo.

- Pra quê tanto cuidado com os doces? N-não tem precisão disso, é só pra rever os amigos.

- Porque quero que o Neji coma bem – falou inocente.

O rapaz, na verdade, odiava doces e ficaria emburrado ao ver tanto açúcar junto – ou seja, talvez logo se retirasse da mesa. Pelo menos, aquela era a verdadeira intenção da Mitsashi.

-Tenten-san, Neji-nii-san não vai aguentar comer tudo isso - ainda não tinha percebido a realidade por trás da coisa.

-Não tem problema.

Enquanto as garotas cuidavam da comida, Sasuke saiu para procurar Neji, que sumira desde de manhã. O Uchiha demorou a encontrar o colega, que treinava em um lago afastado. A sua presença assustou o Hyuuga, fazendo-o atirar uma kunai na direção de Sasuke – o qual desviou e olhou Neji com uma cara feia.

- Achei que fosse um animal de porte grande - disse sério

-Animal? - fez força para segurar o xingo. - Não sou eu que se entoca na mata pra fugir por nada! - gritou.

- Hum - lavava o rosto

- Já fiz o favor de vir te procurar. As meninas devem estar preocupadas.

Neji pensou em dizer - de forma ácida - que a única preocupada seria Hinata, mas lembrou-se das palavras da prima acerca de suas brigas com Tenten.

- Desde quando você se preocupa com os outros? - alfinetou. O Uchiha bufou e contava mentalmente para não fazer bobagem.

- Você tem que voltar. Logo o pessoal chegará - acabou de se pronunciar e sumiu entre os galhos da mata.

- Entocar-se na mata...- resmungou - Pelo menos não fui atrás de cobra! - gritou.

A intimidade entre ele e o Uchiha permitia que os dois rapazes, que aos olhos dos outros eram tão sérios e apáticos, trocassem _brincadeiras de homens_ como qualquer outro homem de Konoha. O grito ecoou e alcançou os ouvidos atentos de Sasuke, fazendo-o parar. Uma bola de fogo surgiu, fazendo barulho e queimando os galhos que se encontravam à frente. O Hyuuga desviou e deu um discreto sorriso. Sasuke apareceu rápido como um raio, já com um soco pronto, porém errou. Aquele não era seu dia.

- Droga! - gritou com toda força de seus pulmões.

- Eu volto com você. Não precisa ficar nervosa - Neji estava insuportável, porém saiu antes que Sasuke tivesse outra reação às suas _brincadeiras de homens_.

Sasuke passava a mão na testa, extremamente nervoso. Jurou se vingar do Hyuuga depois que a estadia na casa principal acabasse. Por hora, era mais vantajoso continuar lá - ao menos podia comer coisas gostosas. Quando finalmente chegaram ao dojo, não acreditaram no que viram: foram convidadas mais do que duas ou três pessoas. Os dois deram a volta e foram até a janela da cozinha, encontrando Tenten dando um sermão em Ino, enquanto Hinata apenas se mantinha em silêncio. A loira se defendeu, contando que convidara apenas Sakura, Shikamaru e Chouji. A questão é que Sakura chamou Naruto, que chamou Kiba e Lee, que chamou o Shino. Felizmente havia comida o suficiente para todos e só faltava a chegada de Kiba.

Os onze presente sentaram-se em volta da mesa preparada pelas duas garotas, iniciando uma algazarra. Não havia um assunto fixo e as conversas paralelas estavam deixando Sasuke e Neji zonzos. O silêncio só reinou no local quando o Inuzuka apareceu na porta do dojo, fazendo os orbes âmbares de uma certa Mitsashi brilharem. Olhando para Tenten com seu costumeiro sorriso, Kiba se pronunciou:

- Tadaima.

-Okaeri!

Levantando-se, Tenten correu até o rapaz e pulou em seus braços em um forte abraço. Kiba a suspendeu no ar e a girou antes de unir seus lábios aos dela. Enquanto todos observavam a cena com olhos estalados, um certo Hyuuga parecia bastante incomodado com a situação... E os convidados aguardavam, com expectativa, uma reação de Neji.

* * *

**Nota das autoras **

Como foi avisado, segue o início da nova versão de "Icha Icha Paradise". Não se preocupem, essa fic não será longa; "Icha Icha Violence já está reescrita e "Icha Icha Tactics" está sendo produzida. ;)

Reviews?


	2. II A garota perfeita para o Sasuke

**Avisos:** A beta dessa fanfic é a Sue Dii e essa fanfic foi originalmente postada de 01/01/2008 até 24/02/2008  
Essa foi a primeira fic que eu e a Ruby Moon escrevemos. ;]

* * *

**II. A GAROTA PERFEITA PARA O SASUKE**

* * *

Embora com semblante apático, Neji não conseguiu disfarçar seu desconforto. O jovem Hyuuga se levantou e subiu as escadas, rumo ao seu quarto. Kiba e Tenten pararam com o espetáculo ao notarem o silêncio mórbido presente na sala - a algazarra havia parado. Ambos notaram a ausência de Neji e a expressão de reprovação estampada em cada rosto.

- Acho que exageramos - o Inuzuka riu, coçando a cabeça.

Tenten permaneceu em silêncio, sem coragem de encarar Hinata - a Hyuuga parecia muito decepcionada. Aos poucos o clima foi ficando mais leve e, meia hora depois, Neji retornou. O moreno julgou idiota ficar em seu quarto, e aquilo daria a entender que ele se importava com a cena, o que não era nada bom para o seu orgulho. Também se preocupava com a questão de os colegas o acharem um tremendo ex-corno após aquela cena.

Rumou em direção à sala de jantar, onde a mesa se encontrava cheia de doces.

Assim que adentrou a sala, alguns visitantes pararam de comer para olhá-lo; sua reação "normal" seria perfeita, se sua visão não fosse preenchida por tanto açúcar. Os salgadinhos pareciam inexistentes e a grande parte parecia se acumular perto de Sasuke, que tinha feito questão de tentar fugir dos doces em excesso. Neji se posicionou ao lado do rapaz, olhando de cara feia.

- Parece uma confeitaria, Hinata-sama! - o pessoal havia percebido, pelo comentário, que o gênio não era fã de doces.

- E-eu queria equilibrar a mesa, mas Tenten-chan disse que os doces seriam uma melhor pedida...

-Hum – repreendia-se mentalmente para não voltar ao quarto, dando outra cena, mas estava claro que Tenten conseguiu cutucá-lo.

Ao contrário do Uchiha e do Hyuuga, Naruto adorava doces - principalmente quando a Sakura dava os doces em sua boca.

- Abra a boca, Naruto - falou de forma cantada, vendo o loiro executar a ordem de maneira feliz.

_"E ela falou que jamais faria isso de volta na vida dela"_ o Uchiha pensou, lembrando-se do primeiro teste que fizeram com Kakashi, no qual Sakura deu comida na boca do Uzumaki. A questão é que Sasuke pouco ligava se a Haruno dava comida na boca do rapaz ou se ele comia sozinho; o que estava lhe incomodando era a expressão amuada de Hinata.

- Está tudo bem com você? - o Uchiha chamou a atenção da moça, tentando iniciar alguma conversa.

-Ahn? Ah sim... Está sim - tentava parecer simpática, mas ele estabelecendo comunicação, na frente de todos, era estranho.

- Parece preocupada.

- Eu... Não consigo entender nenhum assunto deles – riu, tentando esconder o nervosismo - E meu primo não parece... feliz. - coçou a cabeça.

- Ah! Podemos... Conversar - disse aquilo por ter certeza de que ninguém prestava atenção nos dois. – Foi você quem fez o bolinho? - pegou um bolinho próximo, coberto de chocolate.

- S-sim.

- Peguei certo então - o rapaz sorriu com o canto da boca, deixando a Hyuuga envergonhada.

Entretanto, a cada gesto que Sakura e Naruto trocavam, a Hyuuga parecia mais incomodada - e Sasuke percebeu que, para animá-la, precisaria fazer mais do que comer bolinhos. As únicas outras duas pessoas da mesa que percebiam o que se passava com a dona da casa eram Neji e Tenten. Como ambos estavam sentados relativamente longe de Hinata, se fossem conversar com ela ou consolá-la, toda a atenção se voltaria para a Hyuuga - o que eles tinham certeza que ela não queria. Além do mais, Neji não tinha tanta intimidade com a prima e Sasuke estava tentando animá-la com um comportamento um tanto quanto exótico.

- Vê-los a incomoda, não? - sussurrou o Uchiha.

- Ah... N-não... N-não é isso... - começou a gaguejar e a bater os dedos, dando a confirmação para o jovem de que ele estava certo.

- Eles logo pararão com isso, quer ver?

Perante aquelas palavras, a Hyuuga levantou o olhar surpreso para o Uchiha. De uma forma um tanto desajeitada, Sasuke puxou a cabeça de Hinata e a depositou em seu ombro - e, como o previsto, Sakura parou de fazer ceninha com o Naruto. A Haruno sabia que o namorado terminara há poucos meses com a Hyuuga e também descobriu há quanto tempo a garota era apaixonada por Naruto - ficar fazendo aquelas coisas na frente de Hinata era um pouco de falta de consideração, embora não fossem amigas.

Sakura olhava boquiaberta a cena e não conseguia esconder o espanto. Naruto foi o segundo a perceber e esboçou mesma reação. Logo todos seguiram o olhar do casal, tendo mesma reação em seguida.

- O que foi? - disse o Uchiha, entoando uma voz raivosa para dar credibilidade à cena.

- Você... - Kiba tentava formular alguma frase, porém todas as suas ideias não faziam sentido naquela hora

Hinata estava completamente vermelha. A respiração pesava, mas não deixava que o perfume do rapaz passasse despercebido. A sensação do contato era muito diferente do que seu ex-namorado proporcionava.

Notando o nervosismo de Hinata, Sasuke tomou sua mão.

- Os bolinhos acabaram. Vamos pegar mais?

Sem aguardar uma resposta, ajudou-a a se levantar e seguiu para a cozinha.

- O que se passa com esses dois? - Kiba perguntou à Mitsashi.

- O que se passa? Não está óbvio? - Tenten não sabia o que dizer, mas não deixou isso transparecer.

- Não consigo acreditar - o rapaz arregalou os olhos.

- Acredite. Não é verdade, Neji? - para ajudar Hinata, Tenten era capaz até de se unir ao Neji.

- Sim - o rapaz respondeu. - Não sei o porquê tanto alarde.

- Mas o Sasuke-kun nunca deu moral para nenhuma garota - Sakura se pronunciou.

- Isso é verdade - Ino concordou -, mas algum dia ele teria que encontrar sua cara metade, não concorda?

- Sasuke nunca deu moral para _fangirl_ - o Hyuuga respondeu com acidez, deixando Sakura mais inconformada do que Ino.

- Eu acho a Hinata perfeita para o Sasuke, sabe? - Tenten comentou. - Não consigo imaginar outra namorada para ele. Eles são opostos, mas combinam. Sei lá... Foram feitos um para o outro, por isso fiquei feliz quando eles contaram sobre o namoro.

- Namoro? – exclamaram em uníssono.

- Exatamente – Neji respondeu.

Na cozinha, Hinata se afastou do rapaz e apoiou-se na pia. O corpo tremia e ela agora mal conseguia respirar.

- Desculpe, não sabia que passaria tão mal assim.

Ela não respondeu. O rapaz se aproximou:

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? - a voz e o olhar eram sérios.

Olhou assustada, achando que agora ele pediria um beijo.

- Não vai desmaiar, vai?

A menina apertou os olhos e teve um misto de sensações: surpresa, alívio e tensão. A pergunta, no final das contas, era bastante boba. Precisava se recompor logo, pois não poderiam ficar ali para sempre.

- N-não vou - respondeu com a mesma vontade de quem está muito cansado.

- Que bom - ele sorriu docemente, algo que, com certeza, só ela havia visto. Talvez um sorriso sereno, semelhante ao do falecido Itachi. - Vamos voltar pra lá – tornou a ficar sério. Sem conseguir pensar em mais nada, Hinata bebeu um copo de água e concordou.

- Parabéns! - Naruto fez um escândalo, fazendo tanto Hinata quanto Sasuke arregalarem os olhos. - Venham rápido! Precisamos fazer um brinde ao novo casal-ttebayo!

- Um brinde! - Tenten pegou um pouco de sake e levantou seu masu¹, colocando mais lenha na fogueira.

Ino não parecia incomodada com a cena, inclusive esboçava um sorriso sereno - ao contrário de Sakura, que soltava fogo pelas ventas. Sasuke entrelaçou os dedos de Hinata discretamente e seguiu para a mesa, servindo um pouco de sake para ambos brindarem. Hinata estava alarmada.

- Vamos fazer o brinde, ou não pararão de encher o saco - encarou-a e entregou o masu com um pouco de sake. Hinata assentiu.

- Finalmente uma garota fisgou o Uchiha! - Ino comemorou. - Um brinde ao casal! - todos levantaram seus masus e brindaram. - E que isso traga felicidade ao casal.

- O que está fazendo, Hinata? - Tenten indagou ao ver a Hyuuga não beber o sake e quase depositar o masu na mesa. - Brindar sem beber, dez anos sem...

- Tenten! - Neji a cortou, alarmado. Sabia que a morena completaria a frase com um palavrão referente a sexo, o que deixaria Hinata extremamente vermelha.

Mesmo não entendendo, Hinata tomou um gole apenas para cumprir a convenção do brinde.

- E cadê o beijo? - Lee gritou entusiasmado.

- Hinata é tímida - Shino se pronunciou com seu tom de voz baixo.

- Disse algo? - Lee se voltou para o Aburame.

Shino apenas ignorou a Besta Verde de Konoha, acreditando que não adiantaria dialogar.

- Beija! Beija! Beija! - o coro se formou. Hinata parecia um pimentão e seu coração estava prestes a saltar pela boca.

- Vocês estão deixando a Hinata-sama constrangida - Neji repreendeu. - E o Sasuke também não gosta desse tipo de exibicionismo; então, fiquem quietos.

Neji acabou com o que seria o grande acontecimento da noite; os convidados não tinham muito o que fazer além de se sentarem e cada qual continuar com seu assunto. Hinata olhava fixamente para a sua bebida, tentando montar uma linha lógica sobre tudo o que acontecera até aquele momento - ignorava completamente o fato de Sasuke e o primo estarem ao seu lado.

Após a novidade – ou, melhor dizendo, a mentira - da noite, os humores começaram a se acalmar - principalmente porque Sakura e Naruto não demoraram a ir embora. O único problema que se formou foi o fato de Lee ter bebido no brinde, o que o fez se transformar no shinobi lutador de sake-fu. Por outro lado, Neji se excedeu na bebida e se tornara um bêbado anti-social, cuja única evidência da bebida estava em suas bochechas rosadas. Lee atormentava o gênio, que apenas o ignorava.

- Vamos Neji! A noite é nossa! Eu o desafio a um duelo!

- A noite não é de ninguém - Shino puxava o companheiro pelo braço, mas esse insistia em ficar para atormentar o jovem Hyuuga.

- Eu quero lutar com ele, não com você!

- Você quer ir embora... Com a garota de cabelos rosa dos seus sonhos - chantageou o amigo em busca de resultados.

- Sim! Sakura-san! Meu amor! - Rock Lee se deu por vencido e começou a acompanhar o Aburame.

Shikamaru, que acompanhava os dois com o olhar, resolveu que era hora de ir embora também. Permanecer no meio daquela algazarra era problemático, pelo menos em sua opinião.

-Tchau pessoal! - Kiba acenava para o povo que estava prestes a partir.

- Você não deveria ficar, Kiba. Será problemático... Parece bobo - aconselhou o Nara.

- Já vai, Shikamaru? - a Yamanaka questionou com uma voz um pouco desapontada.

- Já. Quer que eu te leve até em casa?

- Ah, acho que vou aceitar - a loira se levantou e foi até o moreno. - Até mais, pessoal!

Tenten achou aquilo estranho, pois Ino falou que dormiria no dojo. Embora não tivesse entendido a Yamanaka, preferiu não questionar. Shino já havia partido com Lee; Ino e Shikamaru deixavam o terreno dos Hyuugas.

- Acho que o Shikamaru tem razão, melhor eu vazar - Kiba se levantou.

- Eu te acompanho.

- Só até o portão, ok? - o Inuzuka achou mais prudente não usar palavras preocupadas, pois as kunoichis geralmente ficavam ofendidas quando eram tratadas como indefesas.

- Ok - sorriu-lhe. - Vamos?

Caminharam lado a lado até o portão em absoluto silêncio. Assim que chegaram à entrada, Tenten resolveu fazer uma pergunta:

- Você gosta da Hinata, não é mesmo? Sei que o que houve aqui o incomodou - fitava o céu.

- É... Não há motivos para mentir - esboçou um sorriso sereno, o que o deixava com uma expressão madura.

- Quer que eu vá te fazer companhia? - falou sem malícia.

- Acho que você deveria ficar e cuidar do Neji. Não vale a pena preservar o orgulho... Ambos sabemos como você se sente - acariciou a bochecha da morena.

- Você é um pau amigo muito dedicado, Kiba - brincou.

- Talvez... - riu. - Mas acho melhor eu me afastar de você por uns tempos. Pelo menos até a poeira abaixar. Acerte-se com o gênio.

- Estou tomando um pé na bunda?

- Sabe que não é isso. Sinceramente, não tenho nenhuma queixa do tipo de relacionamento que tenho contigo, mas...

- Mas...

- Aquele cara é cabeça-dura, orgulhoso e ciumento, mas gosta de você. Não vale a pena desperdiçá-lo por algo tão inconstante, não acha?

- Você realmente não está bem - a morena falou com seriedade. - O que aconteceu afetou sua sensibilidade... Você está muito melancólico.

- É, acho que já falei demais. Bem, ao menos tente - tocou-lhe o ombro. - Se não der certo, você sabe onde me encontrar - piscou-lhe.

- Até mais, então – selou os lábios do Inuzuka uma última vez.

O mais triste de ver Kiba partir era saber que, se ela realmente se acertasse com o Hyuuga, jamais poderia ter uma amizade normal com ele.

• X •

Shikamaru e Ino caminhavam traquilamente enquanto conversavam sobre diversos assuntos.

- E quando pretende visitar a Temari? - questionou a loira.

- Ahn? Não sei... - falou sem entusiasmo. - Você pretende ir visitar o Gaara?

- Terminamos - falou sem qualquer resquício de tristeza. - Muito difícil manter um relacionamento à distância.

- É bem problemático...

- E eu estou interessada em outra pessoa - sorriu para o Nara. - E mora aqui, ou seja, sem problemas.

Chegaram à casa da loira. Se tinha uma coisa que Shikamaru não era, era burro. Ele entendeu aquele olhar e aquele sorriso, mas preferiu se fingir de distraído.

- Está entregue - esboçou um discreto sorriso.

- Obrigada por me trazer. Até qualquer dia! - acenou, recebendo outro em troca.

- Até - viu a moça fechar a porta e foi para a sua casa.

Talvez ele precisasse dar um jeito em seu relacionamento à distância também.

Assim que Ino viu que o Nara não estava mais à vista, saiu sorrateiramente e retornou ao dojo Hyuuga.

• X •

Na sala de jantar, restava apenas Hinata, Sasuke e Neji – o qual já se retirava do local também.

- Usem camisinha - o gênio estava chato e a bebida alterara até o seu rigoroso filtro de bobagens.

O casal corou e Sasuke xingou o rapaz enquanto o observava se retirar.

- Vou ao jardim - o Uchiha se direcionou para a porta que dava acesso para o local. - Se quiser vir...

- P-pode ir - respondeu sem olhá-lo. Agora pensava se iria atrás ou fugiria dos acontecimentos, escondendo-se em seu quarto. Levantou-se e pegou outro copo de água, tentando ainda se acalmar.

_"Devo ou não ir... Eu nunca vou entender se... não conversar com ele. Não consigo acreditar em tudo isso que aconteceu."_

Foi a coisa mais sensata que conseguiu organizar em seu cérebro. Respirou fundo e massageou o peito; pegou dois copos de suco, assim talvez a conversa fluísse melhor, e caminhou para fora.

Tenten cruzou com Sasuke e Hinata na varanda, mas o que realmente a surpreendeu foi Neji rolando escada abaixo.

- Vocês o deixaram subir as escadas sozinho? - falou estupefata. – Irresponsáveis - sem aguardar uma resposta do casal, a morena foi acudir o Hyuuga bêbado.

O Uchiha riu da desgraça do amigo; Hinata se assustou com aquela reação, mas também não deixou de rir.

- Que medo! – exclamou, olhando o rapaz.

- De mim ou dele?

- Ah... bem... – o nervosismo voltou.

- Tive parte da minha vingança cumprida.

- Ahn? - ela não entendeu e ele não queria responder o que quis dizer com aquilo.

Após o pequeno diálogo, o silêncio se formou. Observavam uma trilha de formigas carregando pedaços de folhas. Ela não sabia como retomar a conversa.

- Hoje... - sentiu o coração disparar – Hoje, por que... - fora cortada.

- Aquilo? - disse desinteressado.

- É... é... Sim!

- Notei que estava incomodada com a Sakura e com o Naruto, então quis acabar com isso.

"_Eu estava, mas... mas não precisava me deixar incomodada também."_ Ela queria dizer, mas não teve coragem. Apesar de ela ter sido "usada", ele não havia feito por mal.

-De... de... todo modo, obrigada – estava um pouco mais aliviada, embora ainda um pouco nervosa.

O rapaz apoiou um dos braços atrás da menina e suspirou.

- Estou ficando com fome de novo - jogava um assunto qualquer para não deixar a conversa morrer.

- De novo? - a presença do braço do garoto atrás de si trazia-lhe de novo a sensação que tivera antes: seus corpos estavam se aproximando novamente.

- Você cozinha bem. Sei que foi você quem fez os salgadinhos e alguns doces. Você não exageraria como Tenten.

A herdeira riu e se levantou, evitando que ele se aproximasse mais.

- Vamos comer mais então.

- Vamos - ele se levantou e apoiou uma das mãos no ombro dela. Havia sido pega.

Parecia não ter sido nada o tempo que passaram juntos, mas foi tempo suficiente para Ino chegar novamente à casa. Pouco tempo antes de Sasuke e Hinata retornarem para dentro do dojo, e também antes de Ino chegar, Tenten tentava puxar Neji para o andar superior.

- Você é pesado - reclamou. - Preciso que se esforce para subir.

- Deixe-me lá, caído - resmungou. - Você nem liga para mim.

- De volta com isso?

- Fica beijando aquele homem-cachorro - ao falar, embaralhava um pouco as letras.

- E isso o incomoda? - Tenten quase atingia o topo da escada, aproveitando a embriaguez do Hyuuga para extrair informações.

- Você é minha namorada.

Tenten não conseguiu conter o riso por muito tempo; guiou o rapaz até o quarto e o depositou no futon.

- Você terminou comigo, esqueceu?

- Mas você ainda é minha.

- Yare, yare... - "Talvez Kiba tenha razão" pensou. - Está entregue. Vou dormir.

- Fica aqui! - falou em um tom bêbado autoritário.

Tenten novamente riu: "É como cuidar de uma criança". Fechou a porta e sentou-se ao lado do futon do rapaz.

- Deite também.

Sem questioná-lo, ela se encostou à parede e ficou parcialmente deitada. O Hyuuga, com movimentos desajeitados, acabou depositando a cabeça no ventre da moça. "Como nos velhos tempos", a Mitsashi se lembrou. Ficou afagando os fios lisos e sedosos do Hyuuga até o Uchiha entrar no quarto.

- Espero não estar atrapalhando.

- Pode vir dormir, chorão - Tenten provocou, desvencilhando-se cuidadosamente do gênio adormecido.

- Chorão? - voltou a cabeça para a garota que se retirava.

- Eu já volto.

- Para quê?

E novamente ela não respondeu. Foi ao quarto feminino e encontrou Ino e Hinata.

- Ino? Não havia ido embora?

- Apenas para aproveitar a carona com o Shika, bobinha - piscou de forma marota.

- Que seja - riu. Seguiu até sua mala e apanhou um comprimido. Após isso, saiu do quarto, buscou um copo d'água e retornou ao quarto dos garotos.

- Mande-o tomar isso assim que ele acordar - depositou tudo em um balcão. - Ele estará péssimo amanhã de manhã.

- Pode deixar - o Uchiha respondeu sem muito interesse.

Sasuke pensou em jogar fora o remédio como mais uma parte de sua vingança, mas pensou em Hinata ficando brava com ele e desistiu da ideia.

- Que saco! Tenho que dormir com um bêbado – tentava intimidar o Hyuuga com o olhar, mesmo sabendo que seu olhar de nada valeria. - Saco! - reclamou mais uma vez e se recolheu no canto oposto ao amigo.

No quarto das meninas, Ino comentava sobre a volta com Shikamaru que havia sido um tanto agradável. Hinata, sentada em um canto da cama, mexia nos cabelos e percebia que o cheiro do Uchiha estava impregnado em uma parte.

- O perfume dele deve ser forte. Não pense que não percebi o quanto mexe em seus cabelos! Sei como é - a loira nem precisou se esforçar muito para adivinhar o porquê de Hinata mexer tanto no cabelo, pois viu a hora em que a Hyuuga aproximou uma mecha do nariz.

- Não... não é nada... - foi cortada por Tenten

- Não precisa ter medo, Hina-chan! Somos amigas! – sorria com malícia.

A Hyuuga não teve muito o que acrescentar sobre o assunto. Durante mais algum tempo, ficaram conversando sobre Sasuke, Neji e Shikamaru – principalmente sobre Shikamaru. Após fofocarem bastante, as três garotas foram dormir.

* * *

**Notas das autoras**

**1:** Masu é um copinho de porcelana utilizado para servir o saquê.

Perdão pela demora e obrigada pelos comentários. ;D


End file.
